Ppgz x Rrbz vampire love story
by Ppgz x Rrbz lover
Summary: This about 3 ppgz girls that r famous across the worls 'Blossom,Bubbles and Buttercup' during there time they've been sent to Townsville for school and brake from there e girls didnt seem happy at all but they went over it. During there tome at school they got popular pretty quickly cuz of who they r. Then they meet Rrbz. Will they fall in love eachother? stay tubed bye :)


Ppgz x Rrbz vampire love

lIntroductionsl

Name: Blossom

Age: 21

personality:Shes a model,singer,and star,actor,hero,rich,cute,popular,charming,beautiful,

kind,badass and fun.

likes:Shopping,hanging with her friends/sisters,fighting crime,modeling.

dislikes:Bullies,Pervs,Mean ppl,Mojo,Dexter.(her EX!)

about:Blossom lives in a HUGGEEE MASSIVE mansion that couldnt be bought cuz of the amount of mone NOONE havs. but Blossom and her sisters (Bubbles and Buttercup) live in there.

There mother is a model named'Sapphier Utonion' and there father is a manger and a singer named

'Sam Utonion'. They also have there uncil 'Proffecor utonion' whoes famous by his experiments

and stuff he's done for our planet. we have our (grandson?) Ken,whoes helping his father in the labourtory and wants to be JUST like him when his older also we have a robot dog named Poochy :3!

crush:Brick Jojo.

Name:Bubbles

age:19

Personality: Shes a model,singer,and star,actor,hero,rich,cute,popular,charming,beautiful,

kind,badass,fun,GIRLY.

likes:Shopping,Doing her jobs(modeling and stuff..),hanging with her sisters and friends,helping others and fighting crimes when shes bored or hasnt got anything to do.

dislikes:Pervs,Mean ppl,Bullies,Bossy ppl,Mojo and Takaki(her EX!)

about: Bubbles lives in a HUGGEEE MASSIVE mansion that couldnt be bought cuz of the amount of mone NOONE havs. but Bubbles and her sisters (Blossom and Buttercup) live in there.

There mother is a model named'Sapphier Utonion' and there father is a manger and a singer named

'Sam Utonion'. They also have there uncil 'Proffecor utonion' whoes famous by his experiments

and stuff he's done for our planet. we have our (grandson?) Ken,whoes helping his father in the labourtory and wants to be JUST like him when his older also we have a robot dog named Poochy :3!

Crush:Boomer Jojo.

Name:Buttercup

age:20

personality:Shes a model,singer,and star,actor,sports star,hero,rich,cute,popular,charming,beautiful,

kind,badass,fun,strong,grumpy,tomboyish.

likes:Playing sports,hanging with her sisters and freinds (if its not related with shopping or malls),

fighting,challenge ppl,scateboard,going to scate park to scate.

dislikes:Pervs,Meanies,Badies,Bullies,MITCH!(he's her EX!)!

about: Buttercup lives in a HUGGEEE MASSIVE mansion that couldnt be bought cuz of the amount of mone NOONE havs. but Buttercup and her sisters (Blossom and Bubbles) live in there.

There mother is a model named'Sapphier Utonion' and there father is a manger and a singer named

'Sam Utonion'. They also have there uncil 'Proffecor utonion' whoes famous by his experiments

and stuff he's done for our planet. we have our (grandson?) Ken,whoes helping his father in the labourtory and wants to be JUST like him when his older also we have a robot dog named Poochy :3!

Crush:Butch Jojo.

(what they dunno that the guys r vampires hehe)

Name:Brick

Age:22

Personality:Popular,charming,flirty,badboy,badass,(is)vampire,moody(40% tho..)!

Likes:Blood,fighting,running,exploring,be with his bros,be with Bloss.

Dislikes:Fangirls,Fanboys(with r drulling over Bloss),Princess,Berserk and..DEXTER!

about:Brick and his brothers Boomer and Butch live in a rich house

his popular aswell as his bros. His father works at a police station thats expensive

and payed good. $100.000 a month.(if did good..) there mother works at preidents office as an maid..

(the presedent is horrid eh..) Our father is 'Mojo' (he's also an villan) and our mother is 'Kean'

(Miss kean)!

Crush:Blossom Utonion.

Name:Boomer

Age:20

personality: Popular,charming,flirty,badboy,badass,(is)vampire,moody(60%)!

Likes:Blood,fighting,running,exploring,be with his bros,be with Bubs.

Dislikes: Fangirls,Fanboys(with r drulling over Bubs),Brat and..TAKAKI!

About: Boomer and his brothers Brick and Butch live in a rich house

his popular aswell as his bros. His father works at a police station thats expensive

and payed good. $100.000 a month.(if did good..) there mother works at preidents office as an maid.. Our father is 'Mojo' (he's also an villan) and our mother is 'Kean'

(Miss kean)!

Crush:Bubbles

Name:Butch

Age:21

Personality:Popular,charming,flirty,badboy,badass,(is)vampire,moody(80%)

Likes:Blood,fighting,running,exploring,be with his bros,be/flirt with Buttercup.

Dislikes: Fangirls,Fanboys(with r drulling over Buttercup),Brute and..MITCH!

About: Butch and his brothers Brick and Boomer live in a rich house

his popular aswell as his bros. His father works at a police station thats expensive

and payed good. $100.000 a month.(if did good..) there mother works at preidents office as an maid.. Our father is 'Mojo' (he's also an villan) and our mother is 'Kean'

(Miss kean)!

Crush:Buttercup.

Thz for reading ill make next part soon cya ;)


End file.
